Peter Parker (Earth-239)
"''All right, Parker, you can do this. This is your life now. This is adult swim." '' Spider-Man is a young and upcoming hero originating from Queens, New York, and has played a substantial role in keeping the city safe. History Early Years Peter Benjamin Parker was born on August 24, 1994 from his biological parents, Richard and Mary Parker. However, his parents died in a plane crash, or as he has been told to believe. In his parent's absence, Aunt May and Uncle Ben took in Peter as their own, and raised him from childhood. Throughout elementary and his early years at High School, Peter was very introverted and didn't make too many friends, often being at the end of Flash Thompson's bullying. However, that all changed when Peter attended a field trip with friends Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn at the Oscorp Laboratries, where Peter was mysteriously bitten by a radioactive spider than was exposed to an expierimental recreation of the super soldier syrum. Peter gained superhuman strength, speed, agility and stamina and the ability to adhere to surfaces with his fingertips. When Peter discovered his new abilities, he put them to the test when he attended a wrestling competition to win prize money. From there, his social status at school increased, along with his newly found fame as the "Spider-Boy" in the ring, given by the announcer. Peter would continue to use his powers for personal gain, until one night where he was accused of stealing the cash prize by the wrestling manager. Frustraited, Parker allowed the true culprit of the robbery to get away, a decision he would come to regret for the rest of his life. After arguing with both Uncle Ben and Aunt May over his low grades and bad attitude, Peter ran away to go blow off some steam. Parker joined a party over at Flash Thompson's house, courtesy of Kenny Kong. While there, he was hit on by a drunk Liz Allen, along with getting caught by Gwen Stacy, whom dashed away at the sight of Peter and Liz. Parker desperately tried to find Gwen to explain, only to be met by Uncle Ben at the front of the house, who pulled Peter away to talk about what's going on. Uncle Ben explained that Peter had a responsibility to do what was right, which wasn't this, running away and stressing out Aunt May like that. Peter shouted back at Uncle Ben, and ran away to think. Unfortunetley, when Uncle Ben was heading back home, he was mugged and killed by the very same robber that Peter let go. When Peter returned home to make up for his mistakes, it was too late. Police cars were parked outside his house. Peter chased down the murderer, nearly killing him, but instead handing him over to the police, a beaten mess. It was this night that Peter remembered that with great power, there must also come an even greater responsibility, to do the right thing, and help people when they need it most. Peter decided to take up a new identity. As the crime-fighting young hero, Spider-Man. First Year as Spider-Man After getting a job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle under the strict newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson, Peter dedicated any allowance he could get to refining his Spider-Man suit. He created webshooters, based off of his father's molecular adhesive formula. That, and with a little engineering, upgraded his costume to fit it's new purpose, somewhat inspired by the tech used by Iron Man and the Fantastic Four. Category:Earth-239 Category:Heroes